


To Zanarkand

by Arami_Heartilly (Sapphire_Princess)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Reality, Cannon parent deaths, F/M, Family, Growing Up, Growing up inside Zanarkand, Hurt/Comfort, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Princess/pseuds/Arami_Heartilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jecht and Braska had asked him to watch over their children but when Auron reaches Bevelle there is no one he can task with taking Yuna to Besaid and he is too weak to take her alone. So he takes her with him to live inside the dream of the Fayth; to the city of Zanarkand. Alternate Reality from the end of Braska's Pilgrimage. Tidus/Yuna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Zanarkand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X. It belongs to Square Enix. This story was written purely for entertainment value and no money has or will exchange hands. Original characters and storylines do belong to me.
> 
> Author Note: This is the result of writing late at night after finishing the game for the third time since it came out (twice on the original and once last year when the HD Remaster came out). I had kind of a 'what if?' moment and this was the result.

**To Zanarkand**

She was only small, barely seven years old and hiding behind the legs of the man in front of her.

She gripped the material of his trousers tightly, unable and unwilling to let go.

“It’s alright now Yuna,” he told her, but she shook her head. “We’re safe here, I promise.” He wasn't coughing anymore and the blood covering his face had disappeared in the bright light and blue wave that brought them here. She could still remember the sky’s screams and the stinging silence in her ears afterwards.

“Would it help if I let you hold my hand?” he asked and finally she eased her grip on his trousers and stepped around. She slid her hand into hiss and looked at him.

“Where are we?” she asked.

“Zanarkand.”

“Zanarkand?” She looked around, the city was a live and vibrant and there were more people than she had ever seen. Bevelle seemed tiny compared to here. “I thought it was destroyed a long time ago.”

Auron chuckled. “Not quite, some of it was saved and hidden away.” He started to lead her down a path, she could see the water on one side and a small series of houses at the end. The horizon was filled with tall buildings all lit up with water suspended in arcs across the sky. It was beautiful, but stranger than anything she had ever seen.

“Where are we going?” she asked, once they had reached the houses (at least she thought they were - they weren’t quite boats and there were windows in each one with lights inside.)

“To see someone.” Then Auron dropped to the floor in front of Yuna and met her eyes. He had done the same thing the day before, when he had told her that her father had died and that he was sorry.

Yuna didn’t speak, she just waited for Auron (Sir Auron) but he didn’t like it when she called him that) to speak.

“Do you remember Sir Jecht?” He chocked on his name and Yuna nodded. “He has a wife and a son, a son who probably misses his father very much - even if he doesn’t show it - I’m here to tell them what happened.” He sighed. “I didn’t want to bring you with me, but I couldn’t see any other way of keeping you safe. Do you understand?”

She didn’t but she also didn’t want him to worry about her, so she nodded. Auron had been her father’s friend and Guardian, she would trust him as her father had done. She wouldn’t cry, she would be strong, she had cried enough yesterday.

“Yuna?” he asked carefully.

“Yes?”

“If anyone here asks you where you are from, you mustn’t say Bevelle, tell them you are from Besaid.”

“Besaid? Where the temple is?”

“Yes, but it might be wise not to mention the temple either.”

“Okay.”

He nodded. “Good, once we’ve finished here we will go and find somewhere to stay for the night.”

“Okay.”

He squeezed her hand and stood again, leading them along the dock.

***

A woman answered the door and let them inside, looking worried and like she already knew what Auron would tell her. She had lead them both to the curved seats in the centre of her home. A boy about Yuna’s age was sat at the window, he kept glancing over at them but he never came over, even though he looked like he wanted to.

“Go ahead Yuna,” Auron told her once the woman had returned with two cups of tea.  
Yuna slipped off the seat and waked across the floor. The boy turned to look at her but he didn’t shoo her away, he didn’t do much of anything.

“Hello,” Yuna said, once she was close enough to sit next to him.

“Hi,” he mumbled.

“My name is Yuna.” He looked up then and nodded.

“I’m Tidus.”

Yuna smiled but Tidus looked away.

“Why are you here?” he asked, not unkindly, but he was clearly worried.

“Ahh..” Yuna looked back to Auron but he was taking to Tidus’ mother.

“Is it about dad?”

“Yes.” Yuna nodded.

“He’s not coming back is he.”

Yuna shook her head. “No.” They were both silent for a long time, Yuna pretending she didn’t know Tidus was crying and Tidus staring straight ahead.

“My father’s not coming back either,” Yuna said at last.

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

***

When Auron came over an hour later to collect Yuna, he found her and Jecht’s son resting against each other, fast asleep.

Yuna stirred as soon as Auron gently shook her shoulder and she bolted awake, jostling Tidus at her side, who almost jumped up and hit the window.

“I need to take Yuna to the hotel now,” He said, watching as she nodded at him.

“Will you come back?” Tidus asked, though he was looking at the floor and his voice was very quiet.

“Yes, your mother has said we can come back tomorrow.”

“How about after that?” he asked in the same quiet voice.

Auron inwardly sighed, it wasn’t his place to judge how his friends had raised their children but even given the circumstances, he was surprised how timid Tidus was.  
“We’ll come back again, as long as it’s okay with Yuna and your mother.”

Tidus just nodded, Yuna put her hand on his knee.

“It’s okay with me.”

He didn’t look at her but he nodded and Yuna stood, taking Auron’s hand again and letting him lead her out of the house.

“Here,” Auron said as soon as the door was closed behind them. He picked her up and rested her on his hip. She wasn’t very heavy, just awkward and probably a little too old to be held like that but he reasoned she was too tired to walk and probably in no fit state to either.

“How far away is the hotel?” Yuna asked, yawing and resting her head on his chest.

“About ten minutes away, it’s not very far.”

“Have you booked a room?”

He shook his head. “No, but we don’t need to, there are always rooms available here.”

“Why?”

He chuckled. “Because this city never sleeps.”

His only reply was her soft snoring at his shoulder as he waked back along the dock.

It occurred to him an hour later - Yuna washed up and now asleep in the smaller of the two beds in the room - that bringing her here had been a terrible idea. But the alternative would have been either certain indoctrination or certain death. He hadn’t been able to find anyone to entrust her care to and get her to Besaid and at least here he could look after her, watch over her as best he could. Tidus too. In their own way they were both going to need it.

***

 

“I know you’re here. You can show yourself,” Auron said to the space beside him on the balcony. He couldn’t sleep, not that he really needed to but it helped to settle his mind, to find peace and respite from his choices.

The figure of a small boy around Yuna’s age with a purple hood over his head appeared next to him. He was translucent but stood out well enough in the glow of the city lights all around them.

“Do you know who I am?” the boy asked.

“Yes, though I don’t know why you are here.”

The boy looked up at him, wise and aged beyond his appearance, any childishness was absent. A wise man in an infants body, or perhaps wise was not the right word. “I could say the same to you.”

Auron chuckled. “You could, but I think you know why. It was survival, not for myself but for Yuna, maybe even Tidus too. I don’t know yet.”

“Is that all?” the boy asked.

“You could add desperation in there too and you would probably be right.” They boy considered him again but did not speak. ‘Why are you here?” Auron asked again.

“You brought one of the living inside the dream,”

“Is that a statement or why you are here?”

The boy gave him a small nod. “It is both.” He turned to look at the room, the curtains inside were closed but Auron suspected the Fayth at his side could see what he was looking for.

“She is not a fayth, yet she dreams,” he stated simply.

“All humans dream, have you forgotten?” Auron was tired, wary of the world he had escaped and the Fayth-preserved city he had imprisoned a young girl inside.

The fayth shook his head. “No, she has the same potential as her father.”

Auron felt cold form fast and unyielding within him, dropping to his stomach and filling him with dread.

“You do not wish that of her.” It was not a question.

“I do not wish to see more needless death, more needless suffering. Her father… my friends died for a false hope. I will not subject their children to the same fate.”

The Fayth shook his head. “So you bring her here, to the place death protects, to the place Spira’s cursed summoner from so long ago cannot release back to the past?”

“Sin is eternal,” he said. Yunalesca’s voice still echoed in his mind, cold and cruel, all the human within her gone.

“For now,” the boy said, sadness and regret echoing with his words.

“Is she safe here?” Auron asked after a while.

“Yes.” The boy nodded. “and should she need it, we will watch over her.”

“The boy too?” Auron asked, knowing the fayth at his side would understand.

“If you wish it.”

Auron chuckled, though there was no humour in the sound. “I have failed at so many things, but I want to keep my promise to their fathers.”

“Then yes, we will watch over him as well.” Then, with one last long look, the fayth was gone and Auron was left alone.

* * *

 She stood whistling on the upper deck of Tidus’ home, waiting for him to join her. School had let out for the summer earlier that day and they’d planned to wait together before Auron took them to the Blitzball game.

It had been five years since she had moved here and she now lived in a three storey apartment fifteen minutes away along the water front. Her Uncle Auron had arranged it within days of their arrival and they had lived there ever since. It was close to the vast library where Auron worked and had a view of both the city and the water around it. There was peace if she ever wanted it or a vast playground when she didn’t. But best of all, it was close to Tidus, her best friend near constant companion.

“You’re getting pretty good at that,” he told her as he approached, dressed in a yellow T shirt and blue knee length shorts.

“Thank you.” She smiled, brushing her hair back behind her ear and walking towards him. Her Uncle had asked her to wear something sensible so her pink summer coat was tied around the waist of her purple dress in case it got too cold. Zanarkand rarely did, but she knew they’d likely all be up late.

“Where’s Auron?” Tidus asked and sat down, Yuna did too.

“He said he was going to be a little late and that he’d meet us here.” She shuffled down the wall behind her and looked up at the sky.

“Got anything you wanna do this summer?” he asked, doing the same.

Yuna nodded. “Same things as last year, swimming, reading, going to all the theme parks.”

Tidus chuckled. “I don’t know if you’re tall enough yet.”

She elbowed him in the arm. “I’m taller than you!” It was true, if only by an inch.

“Not for long!”

“Oh yeah?” she challenged, sitting back up again.

“Yeah. My mom said girls always get tall first then boys get taller. You wait Yuna, you might be the tallest now but it won’t last long!”  
She was about to retaliate to his teasing when a familiar ‘ahem’ interrupted them.

“Oh, hi Auron,” Tidus said sheepishly, running has hand through the back of his blonde hair. It looked darker at the moment, there hadn’t been enough sun yet to bleach out the brown left behind by the winter.

“Hello Tidus, Yuna, are you both ready? If we head over there now we should beat most the evening traffic.”  
Both Yuna and Tidus got up from the floor and headed over to Auron, Tidus was trying to walk a little taller but Yuna just burst out laughing.

“Hey! What?” Tidus protested but Yuna just laughed.

“Come along you two, we can get dinner once we’re there.”

***

“That was amazing! The other team didn’t stand a chance,” Tidus exclaimed.

“It’s not over yet, the Duggles could still win you know,” Yuna reminded him, sitting back in her seat and sipping her drink through the blue and yellow straw.

“Nah, they may play dirty but they won’t beat us.”

They both now wore Zanarkand Abes T shirts, Tidus in blue and Yuna in white. They were too big but that had been the one condition Auron insisted on when he’d realised he was spending more Gil than he was expecting at the souvenir booth. They would have to grow into them.

It was an annual tradition now, the last day of the school year was always followed by a Blitzball game with dinner before hand at one of the many food outlets around the stadium. He usually bought them something but the team’s renewed popularity that year had meant an increase in prices.  
Both Tidus and Yuna had tried to convince him to buy one for himself but he’d just shook his head, paid for the T shirts and handed them to their new owners.  
People around them were starting to return to their seats, waiting for the second half of the game to begin, it was still warm, even though the sun was only just starting to set.

These were always Yuna’s favourite matches, when the sun set through the blitzball stadium and the light scattered in prisms all around them. She loved the thrill of the match too and the nights when the stars shone through the lights from the city, but there was something about the light and the promise of summer that filled her heart with joy.

“So Yuna, what do you wanna do tomorrow?” Tidus asked, elbows out and hands linked at the back of his head, he was sat right back in his seat and looked completely contented.

“Hmm… we could go swimming?” she offered, looking to Auron for his approval. Her uncle nodded.

“As long as it’s alright with your mother,” Auron said to Tidus.

He nodded but his arms dropped back into his lap and his good mood seemed threatened. “I’m sure she’ll say it’s fine, she’s never stopped me before.” His voice was quiet and Yuna automatically reached out to cover Tidus’ hand with her own. Sometimes he would shrug her away, but this time he didn’t, he just let her. Yuna wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not.

“Do you want to stay at my house tonight? We can have an end of year slumber party?”

“Auron?” Tidus looked up at him.

“It’s fine with me, we can ask your mother on the way back.” Though they all knew that she would agree. Tidus’ mother didn’t seem to really notice what was happening around her and would often readily allow it if Auron offered to take him out somewhere. Other times she would barely react at all. Yuna wondered if it really was caused by an illness his mother had had not long after they arrived in Zanarkand, but she knew not to ask.

Yuna spent a lot of time at Tidus’ house after school, playing on the roof of his houseboat and doing homework on the large table in the centre of the house or in Tidus’ bedroom. His mother was always around somewhere but in a daze more often than not. She had bouts of brilliant clarity where she would want to spend time with her son but there were other times when no one could reach her. Yuna found herself thankful for all the machina in the city, because without it she wasn’t sure Tidus would eat.

“I can take you to the Cinema when I get home from work tomorrow,” Auron added and Yuna looked up at him. Auron did not enjoy the cinema, he normally found the stories predicable and boring. He would take them when they asked but this was only the second time he had ever volunteered. The first had been for Tidus’ birthday the first year after they’d arrived.

“You don’t have to,” Tidus said warily.

“I know but I’m hoping your taste in films has changed over the past year.”

This made Tidus laugh and he turned his palm underneath Yuna’s hand and squeezed it. She let go a moment later, feeling lighter and relieved.

A hush had fallen over the Stadium and everyone gathered for the start of the second half. Within a few minutes Tidus was back to shouting at the teams and cheering whenever the Abes scored a goal. Yuna cheered right along with him, once she was sure his heart was really in it.

***

“So,” Tidus started later that night, he was in the hammock strung up in the corner of Yuna’s room and she was tucked into bed. Her ceiling was covered in small glowing points of light that twinkled all through the night. “What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?” she asked around a yawn as she snuggled inside her white and pink sheets.

“Living here compared to where you came from.” He had asked her this before but she had never liked to talk about it. Zanarkand city was massive and so even her school had believed she had just moved with her Uncle after her parents had died. They didn’t even question where Besaid was, some of her school friends had just assumed it was an outer district of the city and she hadn’t corrected them. Tidus had managed to get her to say more than she had wanted to and every time since she had refused to talk about it. She hadn’t ever been to Besaid and had no idea what it was like there and Auron had been very firm when he made her promise not to talk about Bevelle.

“Tidus…”

He sat up in the hammock, almost sending his pillow flying, but managing to catch it in time. “I swear I won’t tell anyone.”

She smiled at him through the dull light of her bedroom. “I don’t remember very much, but it wasn’t anything like this. I don’t miss it. There are times I miss my father but I don’t miss my old home or anything about the city I used to live in. I prefer it here.” That was true, all of it, she didn’t need to lie about anything. Just leave out what the rest of the world was like.

“So you wouldn’t go back?”

“No.” Her answer was soft but firm, all she really remembered of the world outside of Zanarkand was the constant fear and sadness. Here things were better, not perfect, they would never be perfect but she felt safe when she hadn't before and there were people here, people she loved and trusted. Auron and Tidus. There were others too, friends from school and some of the people Auron worked with but it was more than she had had before. In Bevelle she had felt watched and guarded, it had made her uncomfortable.

“Good,” Tidus said, smiling at her again and pulling the sheets up around him. There was a spare room and Auron always offered it to him but he always asked to stay in the hammock in Yuna’s room instead, said it felt more special.

“Do you, do you want to leave when you get older?” Yuna asked him, hoping his answer was the same as her’s.

“No. You’re right, things are good here, I don’t want to leave.”

“Good.” She yawned again. “good night Tidus.”

“Yeah, Good night Yuna.” He sounded happy and Yuna smiled again, even though he couldn’t see it.

***

_Yuna had strange dreams sometimes, a boy about the age she had been when she’d arrived in Zanarkand who never took off his hood and a young girl with pigtails who liked to play with her. They taught her to sing, sometimes they taught Tidus too._

_They would dance on top of the water with lights flying all around them, soaring into the sky. They never told her their names but they were always kind._

_She never remembered enough in the mornings to ask Tidus if he saw them too, she just caught glimpses passing through her mind every now and again. Yuna knew that was normal though, she had always had dreams she couldn’t quite remember, even back in Bevelle._  
_  
_

_***_

* * *

 

Tidus had called Yuna, waking her at 2 in the morning. He had said it was an emergency and she had left straight away, banging on her Uncle’s door and telling him to meet her at Tidus’ house. As soon as she left their quiet street, the roar of the city greeted her. Always awake, she thought as she hurried through the streets.  
She was 15 now and had only been home for a few hours after watching Tidus play for the Zanarkand Abes youth team. He was good, better than good and she was sure he’d been on the main team as soon as he was old enough. He’d blushed at her compliment but accepted it gratefully, introducing her to the team before walking her home.

Now though her coat was wide open, her shoes barely on her feet and she was still in her pyjamas and Tidus’ team hoody that he had given her earlier that evening when he’d been presented with a new one. It smelt like him (a clean and showered him) and gave her comfort as she rushed through the city streets and out onto the dockland.

It had taken her ten minutes at the most but it felt like an hour and she rushed over to the door of his house, it wasn’t open but one press of her finger on the door lock and she was allowed inside. The lights were on in the hallway so she followed it around and down until she saw Tidus.

She knew instantly what had happened.

“I called the medics… they said they’ll be here shortly but there… there is.. n-nothing they can do.”

She ran to him and had her arms around him by the time he had finished talking. “Yuna… Yuna I don’t… I.” His arms went up and around her, holding on tightly as she felt his legs waver.

She held on tighter, feeling him do the same and hoping that she was strong enough to hold them both up if his legs gave way.  
“Tidus.” She couldn’t think of anything else to say, it wasn’t like when they were children, when her pain was as fresh as his and they could share it, lessen it between them.

He was holding her so tightly that she could barely breathe but it didn’t matter. Tidus needed this, needed her and for as along as he held on, she did too.

***

Auron arrived ten minutes or so after Yuna had, at almost the same time as the medics, they had gone straight into Tidus’ mother’s room to confirm what the medical equipment in there had already told them.

“Tidus, Yuna, come this way. There’s nothing more to be done,” Auron explained, a hand on each of them. They separated long enough to allow Auron to lead them to the large lounge and they sat down together - arms still around each other - on the sofa whilst Auron made them something to drink.  
They sat together in silence whilst the sounds of cupboards opening and kettles boiling went on behind them. Tidus’ breathing hitched but Yuna didn’t look at him to check whether or not he was crying. She was terrified of him putting his barriers back up and storming out. It was rare, but it had been happening from time to time, even with her.

“Yuna,” Tidus breathed out, reaching for her free hand and taking it with his own. She waited for him to say something else but he didn’t and he was still quietly trying to steady his breathing when Auron joined them, placing three steaming cups of tea on the table in front of them.

“Tidus.” His voice got both of their attention, gentle but firm.

Yuna looked up just as Tidus did and the arm around her waist tightened.

“The medics are going to want you to sign some paperwork and go over some of the forms and there will be more to do in the morning, things that need finalising and arranging.”

Tidus nodded and Yuna watched her uncle, he looked so sorry, so sad and she knew that this must be deeply affecting him too. He and Tidus’ mother hadn’t ever gotten along very well but he had never wanted for Tidus to be without her.

“Your mother listed me as your Guardian, incase anything like this happened, so I can do it all for you or with you or you can do this on your own. Zanarkand law says you are old enough to do so.”

Tidus looked at the floor and Auron followed him down, resting on his haunches with his hands on his knees.

“Whatever you decide is fine.”

Tidus scowled and Yuna felt him flinch.

“Auron,” he choked out. “I don’t know what I should do.”

“Whatever you can, no one will think any less of you for it.”

They could hear the team of medics approaching, floating a long medical unit with them.

“With you,” Tidus said at last and Auron nodded once, pushing himself back up onto his feet and standing to greet the medic walking over to them, the others left the room with the casket. Tidus’ eyes followed it but he didn’t do more than stand, taking Yuna with him.

She stood there until he released her, walking with Auron to sign the forms and go through the reports. Her uncle looked over to her every few minutes as if to reassure her so Yuna sat and sipped her tea, slowly and repeatedly until there was nothing left and all the forms had been signed.

There hadn’t been any forms when her father had died, the people didn’t morn - they celebrated. She had cried as she watched the celebrations because she knew then that her father was gone and he was never coming back. She could remember Auron approaching her, blood all over his face and limping because he could hardly walk. Yuna had ran to him and used the only spell she had known, though even now she doesn’t think it did any good. He had taken hold of her hand and promised to take her some where safe.

She had had almost nothing to pack, just a shawl and a few trinkets, her earrings and rings. Auron had packed them away and taken her hand. He had shaken all the way to the shore line and asked her to trust him, then he had picked her up and jumped. Even now she couldn’t remember what they had jumped into, she only remembered a wave and a bright light. A singing sky that rung in her ears afterwards and the strange feeling of landing on a beach, dry, with Auron looking more like himself, healing waters of Zanarkand she had thought.

Auron had told her, once she was a little older, that coming through to Zanarkand had saved him, that the protection wards all around the vast city had restored him. He had also told her that Jecht and Braska had asked him to keep their children safe and this was the only way he could think of to do it.

Her memories of Auron before were few but he had seemed devout and faithful to Yevon, she knew without asking that her father’s pilgrimage had brought an end to his dedication and that in bringing her here he had sought to set things right.

Sometimes she found herself wondering what the world outside of Zanarkand was like, if they realised a city long since destroyed had been saved? If the peace and Calm left behind by her father's - their fathers - sacrifice was the final act of atonement needed to calm Sin forever.

But Yuna never thought on it for long, there had always been long periods of calm in the past, decades of time. Here her uncle was happy, here she and Tidus were safe from the threats of the outside world.

Just not the unavoidable pain of loss.

“Yuna.” She looked up to see Auron looking down at her, he poured fresh tea into her cup. “Tidus has a couple of other things to read over, do you need anything?” She shook her head, even if she did it wasn’t important. “Okay, but let me know if that changes.” Then Auron headed back over to Tidus, stopping by the kitchen to pour out the cold tea in the other cups and fill them once more.  
She watched the steam rise until it ceased then she sipped it again, slowly, a little at a time, letting it soothe her and calm her mind. At some point she stood to go to the bathroom, that much tea in such a short space of time was never a good idea and when she came back into the main room, Tidus looked up and caught her gaze.  
He looked distraught and there was nothing, nothing at all she felt she could do to make it better, but she held his gaze, willed herself not to cry and stood there.

“It’s okay,” Tidus told her. “You can come and sit down.” He tapped the chair next to him at the table and she nodded, walking over and sitting down. His hoody was long enough on her arms that it covered her hands, hands that were currently balled into fists inside the fabric. Her coat was somewhere in the room, she just couldn’t remember taking it off.

Auron was in the kitchen, putting the cups away and the two of them were alone, Yuna couldn’t find her voice and Tidus looked like he’d ran out of things to say. Minutes went by until he finally spoke again.

“The Medic said it’s all been sorted, everything will be sent on to the authorities and everything will be ready for the funeral in a few days time,” Tidus said, voice quiet and shaky.

“Okay.” It wasn’t, but she didn’t know what else to say.

“You’ll be there won’t you?” He sounded shaky, unsure and scared in a way Yuna hadn’t heard in years.

She blinked and looked at him. “Of course.”

“You and Auron?”

“Yes, of course, of course we will be.” She reached out for him, placing her arm over his on the table. “Where ever you want, for as long as you want, Tidus,” she told him quietly.

He gave her a small nod in reply and moved closer to her, the scrape of his chair against the floor was loud in the still room and it shook them both.  
Auron came back over to them and for the first time, Yuna noticed he was still wearing his pyjamas, it was hardly noticeable because of their deep red colour but they looked strange to her. It was a comfort that he could look so in charge and capable when dressed like that.

“Tidus?”

“Hm?”

“There’s nothing else to do until tomorrow, you need to get some sleep. We all do.”

Tidus shrugged, Yuna didn’t think any of them would really sleep.

“You can stay here or you can come back with us,” Auron offered, in the same careful tone as before.

“I…I don’t want to be alone but I…” Tidus said, sounding lost in his own thoughts.

“I can stay here,” Yuna said and Auron looked at her, eyebrows raised. “If you want me to, I don’t have to, Auron can stay or… or…”

“Or we both can,” Auron finished for her, she blushed and turned away, nothing she said seemed to be helping.

“Hm, okay.”

***

There was a guest room in the house, rarely used but neat and clean. Auron had taken it without question.

The door to Tidus’ mothers room had been closed and Tidus had stared after it for a long time whilst Yuna set up the roll out bed and sleeping bag on the floor of his room. She was worried he wasn’t going to move from the hallway but by the time she’d returned from the bathroom, he was sitting on his bed.  
It was late now and the early hours of the morning were creeping towards sunrise. The house wouldn’t reflect it though, the windows would shut out the light for a few more hours or so - Yuna had watched Auron program the controls before he went to bed. He hadn’t questioned her staying in Tidus’ room, he’d just hugged her and said goodnight. He trusted her and she was grateful for it, they both were. Besides, whenever she had thought about the possibility of anything like that she blushed with embarrassment.

She was already in her pyjamas and had located her coat, it was now with her shoes and her bag (Auron had brought it along) in Tidus’ room near the door. It was cool enough to leave on Tidus’ old hoody, so all she really had left to do was to get into the sleeping bag and try to sleep. Yuna turned to do so, unzipping it and sliding her feet inside. Tidus was still sat right where he was, not moving with his hands clasped together in his lap. He had been already dressed for bed when she had arrived, it sounded silly but she was glad it was one less thing he had to do this evening, all the forms, all the official duties… it didn’t seem fair.

“Yuna.” His voice broke around the words, shattering as tears once again started to fall down his cheeks, splashing onto his hands and the floor below.

She was up and out of the sleeping bag so fast it made her head spin. Then she was right in front of him, kneeling on the floor to even their height.

“Tidus,” she said carefully, reaching out her hands to cover his. She watched as his tears splashed against them and hoped it helped, hoped some of this burden could be placed on her instead.

He leaned towards her until his head rested on her shoulder and she released her hands to wrap around him instead. Minutes later, his arms settled around her waist and she held him against her.

His tears gave way to exhausted sobs and then to shaky breathing against her shoulder.

Eventually she stood up, ignoring the pain in her knees, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“You need to sleep,” she said, trying to push him back gently.

Tidus nodded mutely but didn’t let her go. Yuna looked at the sleeping bag behind her and shrugged her shoulders. Tidus’ bed was huge, there would be nothing wrong with sharing it, Auron would understand.

“I’ll stay,” she told him nodding her head to the bed and he gave a small head tilt to the side in understanding.

Yuna got in first and guided Tidus back gently, he moved to lay on his side so she pulled the covers over them both and wrapped her arms around his back. It was warm but not too warm and the damp patch on the hoody from Tidus’ tears had already mostly dried so she was comfortable, even if it was strange.

Tidus didn’t say anything else, but Yuna stayed awake until she was sure he was sleeping, then let sleep take her and give her the strength to deal with whatever tomorrow would bring.

***

Tidus put on a brave face for the rest of the week, he helped Auron make them a late breakfast the following morning and accepted his offer for them both to stay an extra night. Yuna had made the trip home for supplies and her school things, whilst Auron and Tidus completed the remaining paperwork and arranged the funeral. She had been surprised to find the sleeping bag and roll out bed packed away when she’d gotten back but Auron had met her at the door, placed his hand on her shoulder and told her once again that he trusted her. Tidus had just looked relieved but had wordlessly checked with Yuna and gave the barest hint of a smile when she nodded to let him know it was fine.

They didn’t say any more about it, they hadn’t that morning and the next night it had been the same, Yuna curled around him from behind with Tidus sleeping fitfully but better than expected, in front of her.

He had joined her at school on Monday and didn’t argue when Auron told him they could stay until the weekend. He had taken to cooking for them though, only letting Auron wash up or fill the dish washer afterwards and putting up - an admittedly weak protest - when Yuna took to making tea.

The funeral on the Friday was small and quick, a short service and a gathering of friends, both of Tidus’ mother and his father. Most of the Zanarkand Abes had been in attendance. Tidus hadn’t cried and had barely said anything, keeping a brave front in place for the entire day.

It wasn’t until much later that night, after Auron had gone to bed and Yuna had crawled into bed that he let the walls down again.

“Yuna?” he asked, turning to face her. She still wore his hoody, though she had washed it the morning after her first night there. Tidus had handed her his washing detergent and she had smiled at him, understanding the gesture. He hadn’t changed the temperature in his room either and had taken to wearing long pyjamas in bed and a jumper of his own just so she could keep wearing it.

 “Yes?” Out side of school, she had barely heard his voice all week. It was strange to do so now.

“Do you remember your mom?” he asked, not quite able to look at her.

“No, she died shortly after I was born so I never knew her. My father showed me pictures though and he had a recording of her that he showed me once.” Talking about it still made her sad but it was a very long time ago.

“How did she die?” Tidus was quieter when he spoke this time, catching her eye then looking down at the covers around them.

“She was going to visit my uncle when the boat she was on was attacked,” she told him.

“I’m sorry, Yuna.”

She reached for his hand underneath the covers and clasped his fingers inside her own.

“It was a very long time ago,” she reminded him.

“I know, I just realised that I’ve never asked and you’ve been… I don’t know what I would have done without you this week, you and Auron.”

“We’ll always be here for you,” Yuna said, she kept the ‘we love you’ unsaid just incase he misunderstood.

He nodded and looked back at her, he held her gaze as he spoke. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking,” he told her, “Auron asked me what I wanted to do, where I wanted to live. I’ll tell him in the morning but I wanted to tell you first. I’m going to keep living here, on my own. The house is mine now and it would feel strange to live anywhere else.”

“Okay.”

“You can still come over, the same way you’ve always done and I can still sleep over at your house. I just… I need to do this.”

Yuna nodded and a small part of her wondered just how much would really change. It was sad but in some ways Tidus had been living alone for a long time.

“Yuna?”

“Yes?”

“How did it feel when you had to leave your old home behind and move here?”

She thought about it for a while before she answered. “Strange and terrifying. Auron always told me that this was the only place he knew that was safe, that he was sorry. I still don’t know if he meant because my father had died or because we had to come here.” His hand squeezed hers and she took a deep breath before continuing. “It was strange, being here, there is so much to do and it’s all so bright. Your house was the first place we came to and I was so scared I hid behind Auron’s legs for most of the way.” Yuna shuffled closer, just a couple of inches, but enough to feel the gentle exhale of his breath against her face. “Auron could have left it until the morning but I think he made the right choice, coming here first. As strange as it sounds, I knew I wasn’t alone, as soon as I met you.”

“Yuna,” Tidus whispered.

“Hm?”

“Can I… is it okay if I…” He looked embarrassed and Yuna could feel her cheeks turning red.

“You can ask me,” she whispered, holding tightly onto his hand.

“I want to hug you, but I don’t want it to get all awkward,” he explained, face now scarlet and hand slightly clammy.

“Oh, oh okay.” Yuna tried to smile but it felt awkward, so does untangling her hands with Tidus’ and fumbling about underneath the covers so that they can hold onto each other. His hands were warm and firm at her back, fingers wide open. She had slid her arms underneath his and let them rest on his back, with one hand in his hair. Her heart was pounding and echo’d loud in her ears but Tidus didn’t seem to notice, just held her close and seemed reluctant to let go.  
It was different from every other night, it felt like more than comfort, more than reassurance. Something new was blooming in Yuna’s heart - a fullness of feeling she hadn’t ever felt before and she knew Tidus was part of it, if not the reason for it.  
They held each other for a very long time, Tidus didn’t loosen his hold and so neither did Yuna, at least until she yawned.

“Sorry,” Tidus muttered against her hair, releasing her so that she could shuffle back to her side of the bed.

“It’s okay,” she told him with a smile.

Tidus nodded but he looked lost, like he didn’t know what to do or say next. Yuna waited for a few minutes before she said anything, incase he spoke first. When he didn’t, she reached out between them again.

“How do you want to sleep?” she asked him.

He let out a long breath, he turned and rolled onto his side, his back to her as it had been all week.

Yuna moved closer again and wrapped her arm around him, he instantly placed his hand on top of hers and she smiled.

“Good night, Tidus.”

“Night Yuna.”

 

***  
_She dreamed of dancing again, on the surface of a half filled Blitzball dome. Tidus was stood a little way from her and globes of bright light flowed up and around them, trailing rainbows behind as she sent them off on their journey._

_The staff in her hands resonated within her and she felt power flow outwards, guided and instructed by her dance. The figures stood around the edge of the water looked calm, happy and contented. They watched as she moved, as the lights moves upwards, forever upwards._

_When she was finished, she lowered her staff and looked to Tidus, he took her hand in his and sat with her, their legs dipping below the water. Her white dress swirled around her legs and moved slowly in the current below._

_“Do you ever remember this when you wake up?” she asked him, looking out at the figures at the edge._  
_“No, never, not really. I just remember dreaming of you,” Tidus told her. “Do you?”\_

_“No, not really, just flashes and images that I don’t understand.”_

_“Hm. Shall we go under?”_

_Yuna nodded, lifting herself upwards then dropping down. She could see Tidus laughing under the water and she joined him, staff forgotten on the surface above._

***

* * *

 

“Sin is still calm,” Bahamut said, looking to Auron for a reaction.

“Why wouldn’t it be? It’s only been 11 years since the calm started,” Auron told him, looking out at the city before them. Yuna was out with friends at the final Game of the season, The Zanarkand Abes were in the final and Tidus had been named the team’s star player. If they won, Auron had agreed to let Yuna stay out all night and if they lost, well, she was allowed to spend the night at Tidus’ so either way it was fine by him. She was a sensible young woman and Tidus could be trusted with her.

“But this time Sin is different.”

“Because he’s from this Zanarkand.” Auron sighed, the fayth he now knew as Bahamut had shown up every year or so, always when Auron was alone and always for a conversation that either confused or irritated him. Though his visits often brought reassurance too.

“A dream of Yu Yevon was never meant to become Sin, we did not know what to expect.”

“Did you have any theories?”

“Several, we either expected the Calm to last for longer than before or significantly less. Jecht was made real when he left Zanarkand but he was still a dream of Yu Yevon and we thought it would make him easier to overcome.”

“That would have made more sense, yes. Yet it hasn’t happened.”

“We thought that within a decade Sin would have returned, but it has been longer without a sighting. He is still dormant and hasn’t grown stronger.”  
Auron could only nod, Bahamut often took a very long time to get to the point. This was the first time he’d brought this up in years though.

“Do you think Yuna will ever want to return?” Bahamut asked.  
Auron shook his head, “No. All she remembers of Spira is a world that sacrificed her father to save everyone else and a place she felt watched and guarded at all times. And given the devastation wrought by Sin at the time, she probably remembers the fear as well.”

“Do you speak for yourself or for her?”

“Her. You know why I can’t return. My purpose is to look after Yuna and Tidus,” Auron snapped.

“You are their Guardian?”

“If you want to call it that.” Auron sighed. “What is it you aren’t telling me?”  
Bahamut looked to the floor. “Nothing that will harm you or your family, we believe we have found a new way to keep the peace. Maybe not forever but for a great many years to come.”

“As long as you remember that my sole purpose is to protect them,” he warned.

“It is our purpose as well.”

“Because Yuna can dream.” Auron still remembered.

“Yes. But we have caused her no harm, if you hadn’t brought her here we may never have figured out a way to subdue Yu Yevon.” Bahamut looked up at him. “I promise we will not cause any of you harm, we just thought you would like to know.”

“Well then thank you. As long as they are safe then I will be fine.”

Bahamut nodded once more and faded.

Auron turned to look out at the city from their balcony and watched the life all around him. The people were real and alive here, no longer just dreams existing within a memory. Bahamut had once said that everyone who met Yuna became their own person, though none more so than Tidus. She didn’t shape them, instead she allowed them to shape themselves and the city was a little brighter for it. Auron was too, both Tidus and Yuna had given him a purpose and a family to look after and love.  
He hoped, as he watched the lights of the stadium in the distance, that Jecht and Braska would have been as proud of their children as he was.

***

Yuna had spent the game in the VIP box along with friends and family of the other players. After winning the Jecht memorial cup the year before, the Zanarkand Abes had retained their title as the best Blitzball team in Zanarkand.

Tidus had been confident of victory and he hadn’t disappointed. She had cheered until her voice left her - just like everyone around her - but by that time the game was already won and the Abes were crowned the champions for another year.  
She sat back and watched the stadium’s water dancers as they performed for the crowd. Although some people left straight away, over half of the stadium would stay to watch their performance. Yuna loved it, they all looked so beautiful and peaceful as they glided through the sphere. It also had the added benefit of passing enough time for the team to be done with the showers and team-only celebrations.

When the dancers had finished, some of the lights came back up and music played through the speakers. She and the others in the VIP box went down the stairway and the hall to the large room reserved for the winning team’s party. She sent a message to Auron to let him know they’d won and that she’d see him tomorrow before slipping her phone back into her pocket and stepping inside.

It was next to the large practice pool of the main stadium, a huge glass wall separated the two areas and the light show shone through the crystal clear blue water and inside the room. It was vibrant and beautiful, like being inside an under water cave.

People were happily chattering all around her and for a while Yuna joined in, some of them she knew from school, others through Tidus. She was talking with Kiryl’s best friend when he pointed to the back of the hall.

“Team time,” he told her and she smiled, turning as well to clap and congratulate the team.

Tidus made a bee line for her the moment the team were allowed to leave the stage at the top of the room. Music played all around them and food appeared on the tables lining the other sides, the bar was open as well and those who wanted to had already started towards for the dance floor.

“Yuna!” Tidus called as he reached her, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her from the floor for a short spin.

“Congratulations!” she said gleefully, laughing when he put her back down again. His hands slid down her back and rested low on her hips, her skin tingled as the warmth of his fingers bled through her white top. His forehead came to rest on hers and he was smiling.  
She wanted to kiss him and she could, if she wanted to but it was nice just to enjoy his closeness and the happiness that radiated from him. He was almost shaking with it, his eyes shone as he looked into hers and Yuna didn’t want to be anywhere else.

“Do you have your things for tonight?” he asked her.

“It’s all in my locker, I can grab it on the way out.” She’d packed her (his) hoody, a wrap around skirt incase her legs got cold in her blue shorts and a few small snacks. Last year they stayed up most of the night after his win but they’d both fallen asleep for a few hours before an alarm woke them before sunrise. This year though, this year the plan was to stay up all night.

“How long do you want to stay here for?”

“A while, we have plenty of time.” She slid her hands into the pockets on the back of his shorts and his smile got a little wider.

“Okay, we should probably grab some food - I’m starving.”

Yuna chuckled as they stepped away from each other but took his hand and walked with him to the buffet.

***

They ate and talked and danced both with each other and other members of the teams, family and friends. Yuna enjoyed their company and was happy to be accepted as part of their extended family. In some ways she was pretty sure that’s what they were to Tidus - a close knit group of people that had welcomed him in - not because of who his father was but because of his natural talent and confidence. He wasn’t big headed or cruel, he worked hard as part of a team and always aimed high. It also seemed that once you got on the team you never really left, even if you retired. They looked after you and for Yuna, it was nice to see someone besides herself and Auron being there for him.

They danced and laughed and sang along for the next few hours before a few of the other team members suggested heading out into the city to the arcades and cafe’s near by. One shared look between them and both Tidus and Yuna accepted the information and once everyone had grabbed their bags they headed out.

“So Yuna, now you’ve finished school, what are you going to do?” Naya asked as they stood on the moving walkway leading up to the cafes and restaurants in the entertainment quarter.

“Oh, I’m going to study at the University,” she told them with a shy smile. “I wasn’t going to at first, I was going to see if I could work with my uncle but my marks were good enough so I applied and they accepted me.” Tidus squeezed her hand and smiled, he looked so proud of her and it always made her blush.

“What’re subject?”

“Literature, both ancient and contemporary.”

“Sounds pretty cool, my sister studies engineering, she’ll be in her second year when term starts - I’ll ask her to give you a tour,” Naya said and Yuna smiled, knowing they meant it.

“Thank you, I’m really looking forwards to it but it’s still a little daunting.”

“Nah, you’ll be fine,” Tidus said, just like he had so many times that summer. “As soon as you settle in and get used to it it’ll feel pretty normal.”

“Like being on the team?” she asked him, eyebrows raised and cheeky smile on her face.

“Normal, yes but never ordinary. It’ll be awesome Yuna, wait and see.”

She squeezed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder for the rest of the climb up, the city was bustling all around them and people waved, congratulated them and cheered as they saw them go by. The Cafe had a table reserved for them and brought everyone over to the cordoned off section of the balcony. It overlooked the city and they could even see the Blitzball Stadium from up there. It was still lit up, search lights moving in front of signs declaring the winners, pictures of each team member showed up one at a time with a few seconds of their best play in the match following afterwards.

Not all the team had joined them, some went off for private celebrations with loved ones or home with families and small children, but Yuna had agreed with Tidus when he suggested they go out. They already had so much time together that it wouldn’t have felt right to run off on their own, besides, these were Tidus’ team mates, friends and significant others, some of them were her friends now too.

They all sat around and chatted together, laughing about one thing or another whilst they drank and ate. It was well past midnight but the city - as always - was alive and awake. Tidus had stayed close to her all night and she felt so warm and happy because of it that she couldn’t stop smiling.  
The training before the final game had been hard and most evenings had him coming home or to her’s exhausted. She’d been more than happy to let him sleep and had taken the time to start her pre course reading list. She wouldn’t start a Uni for another week and though they’d offered her accommodation Yuna had turned them down.

Living with her uncle didn’t feel like something she needed to escape from, she already had freedom and he respected her wishes and choices. She could cook and clean for herself so saw no reason to risk a dorm filled with people up at all hours disturbing her sleep and her studying.  
Plus, she already lived close to the Uni anyway, the library Auron worked in was also part of the University and her department was a 10 minute shuttle away from where they lived.

“You okay?” Tidus asked her and she turned to him.

“Yes, sorry, just thinking.”

“About?” he asked.

“Starting University, not having to put up with student dorms and that I’m so happy that you won again, you’ve been the best team all season - even though some teams have done well - you deserved it.”

He could have said something cocky then and sometimes he did. This time though he just smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you, seriously, I know I’ve been pretty bad company for the past couple of weeks but whatever you want to do this week, I’m in.”

***

They all stayed out in the arcades and entertainment district until the early hours of the morning. Half an hour before sunrise, those that were left headed towards the rooftops that over looked the entire city. They were mostly viewing platforms built for this very purpose and most had a coffee shop or machine for refreshments.  
The one the team chose was close to the beach. By now they were all tired and both Yuna and Tidus had put their hoody’s on and Yuna her wrap skirt. Yuna didn’t bother with a drink but a few of the others did, Tidus had a bag of fizzy mint chocolate sweets and he shared them with her underneath the blanket he’d also bought from the machine.

She laughed as he placed it over them, the Zanarkand Abes Logo was emblazoned in silver and black in the centre of the blue fabric.

The others were sat around or behind them, close enough to all be one group but with enough distance to give people privacy. Last year Yuna and Tidus were back at his house, sleepily walking onto the roof of his house and wrapping blankets around each other, yawning as the sun rose.

This year though it was more majestic, beautiful as the first rays of the morning sun bled into the night sky, the distant stars and fading city lights over powered by hues of orange and red. Yuna loved watching the sky fade from the deepest blue to the lightest but it was better when surrounded by Tidus’ warmth with his cheek pressed to her own.

“I love you,” he said quietly. She felt a warmth bloom out from the centre of her chest and for a moment she couldn’t move, didn't know how to speak her reply. It was wrong to stay silent though, that much she knew. For all Tidus’ bravado she knew he was still sensitive about this.

“I love you too,” Yuna said quietly. She felt sparks thrum between them everywhere their skin touched and suddenly she was too hot even though she could feel the goosebumps on her arms. She felt breathless and elated and she leaned further in to Tidus’ warmth and closed her eyes.

“Come here,” he whispered and for a moment they were eye to eye and she saw so much happiness brimming in his gaze that she couldn’t stop her beaming smile.

Tidus lifted her onto his legs then opened them and she slid down into the gap between them.

They adjusted the blanket to cover them both again and Yuna felt almost overwhelmingly happy right there in that moment, Tidus wrapped around her, their friends sat with them and a beautiful sunrise unfolding before them.

Tidus’ head was resting on her shoulder and she closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. Yuna placed her hands over his arms in her lap and let all the things she was feeling gather together so she could remember this perfect, shining, moment.

He kissed her cheek and she shuddered, gasping at the tingle of sharp sensation that thrummed through her nerves. Tidus nuzzled her cheek again and chuckled softly in her ear.

“Yeah, me too,” he whispered. “When does Auron expect you home?”

Her skin raised in goosebumps every time he breathed against it but it hadn't ever felt like this before.

“Late morning or sometime this afternoon he said, though as long as I call him I don’t think he’ll mind if I stay out longer.”

“Good.”

“Hmm,” she agreed, breathed deeply again and snuggled a bit closer.

 

***

Yuna and Tidus both collapsed into sleep the moment they hit the bed, only just managing to remove their shoes before hand. When Yuna awoke hours later it was to the sound of Tidus’ gentle breathing and his arm and leg awkwardly slung over her.

The air con was on and a cool breeze wafted over her every few seconds, cold enough to be refreshing without her needing to reach for the blanket.

Tidus grumbled when she moved and opened his eyes slowly.

“Good morning,” Yuna said, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

“Morning.” Tidus sat up and stretched, yawned and shook his head, his hair was still a bit mussed from sleep though and was flat along one side of his head.

“You might want to brush that,” Yuna suggested, rolling onto her back and stretching out along the covers.

Tidus watched her for a few moments and seemed to freeze up before he shook himself and flopped back down next to her. “It can wait.”

He looked at her as if asking a question he didn’t want to voice but hoped she understood. Yuna nodded slowly and took his hand, she didn't comment on the fact that his fingers were shaking in hers, just squeezed them instead.

“Breakfast?” she asked.

“I ah.. I don’t think I have anything in. I’ve been eating at the Stadium.”

Yuna smiled. “That’s okay, we should head out.” She looked at the bedside alarm clock, it was just after 11am. “My treat.”

“Yuna -“

“We’re still celebrating, remember?”

“You sure it’s okay?”

Yuna squeezed his hand tighter and shuffled closer to him on the bed.

“It’s fine, I promise. It doesn’t change anything.”

“Okay,” Tidus said after a long moment.

“Good. I’m going to get changed then we can head out, anywhere you want to go?” She kissed him on the cheek and hopped over him and out of the bed, dropping his hand as she did so.

“Ahhh… nowhere in particular, lets just head out into the city.”

Yuna nodded, grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to get ready.

***

Zanarkand by day was calmer than during the night and the ocean sparkled as they walked along one of the skyline pathways above the main part of the city. They’d had breakfast then headed along to some of the other shops and arcades. Yuna had almost everything she needed for university but had bought a few more clothes and possibly more stationary that she would use in three years. She’d opted to have it delivered home rather than walk around with it - she wanted her hands free.

“I’ve always wondered,” Yuna said and Tidus turned to look at her. “How does the water stay in those arches above the city?” She pointed as they came to a stop at a viewing platform.

Tidus looked at it and then at her. “The same way it stays inside the Blitzball stadium, it’s a force shield, easier to keep it flowing above the city and around it than through it.”

“Oh.” Her cheeks started to heat up.

“How did you think it worked?”

“Glass?” Which was actually true but not the only thing she had considered over the years. People used machina for almost everything here but no one (that she had seen) had ever used magic. She wondered if that was the price the city paid for being kept safe - that all it’s magical reserves were used to keep it preserved and it’s people alive.

“Ahh, no.” He laughed and put his arms around her shoulders. “Anything else?”

Yuna shook her head, careful not to hit Tidus in the face with her earring. “No, that’s pretty much all I wanted to know. I think you’ve shown me everything else.” She put her arm around his back and leaned against him properly. “Thank you,” she told him quietly a moment later and he moved his head forwards to catch her eyes.

“What for?” he asked, he seemed more confused by this than her ridiculous question.

“Everything,” she admitted quietly. “For the first time we met, for everything since…. for this, for being with me.”

“Yuna.” Tidus turned and Yuna moved with him, he had both his hands on her shoulders and although she placed hers on his waist, she wouldn’t look at him. “Is this because of University? We’re still going to be in the same city and we still live in the same places.” Tidus stepped closer and the shadow of his face fell across her eyes.

“I think… I think it’s more than just that,” she admitted. “I really don’t know what to do when I finish university and I know it’s three years away or longer if I want to stay but I don’t know… school was easy because I always knew where I was going.”

“And now you can do almost anything you want and you have to make the right choice?” Tidus smiled. “That’s what University is for. It’s different for me, I’ve always wanted to play Blitzball - even if my reasons have changed - Yuna, whatever you want to do will be fine. I’m not going to stop you and neither will Auron.”

“What if I wanted to be a dancer?” Her eyes flashed to his then and _for a moment they could both remember swirls of light floating higher… ever higher, a staff and water all around them. Then it was gone again._

“Then you would probably have to go to a dance school but you could still do it.”

“You have that much faith in me?” she asked with a nervous smile on her face.

“Of course, Yuna,” he said. “Always.”

She smiled and let him kiss her, their arms sliding around and holding onto each other as his lips pressed against hers in the bright light of the afternoon.

***

_Tidus joined her this time, though without a staff to use he felt more like support rather than help. The people watching them were smiling serenely, as though they had finally found peace._

_Yuna let the dance take her, movement long since learned until it flowed from her as easily as the vast body of water below them._  
_Lights surrounded them once more, beautiful and luminous against the deep blue sky. They sang to her and she listened, guiding them to the happiness they longed for._

_When they had moved on and the only illumination was the starlight pouring down above them, Yuna placed her staff on the waters surface and took Tidus’ hand._

_“Shall we?” she asked, curtsying in front of him._

_He smiled and blushed, then placed his hand on his waist and let her lead him round and round, together._

_Slowly those that watched them bowed and disappeared, left them alone to enjoy the sanctuary of night all by themselves._

***

Auron was sat out on the balcony, having found that sleep was eluding him again. Yuna was all set for her first day of university and Tidus was sleeping over (unsurprising, they had been inseparable all week) so that he could see her off in the morning.

They Fayth’s reassurance from a few days before had comforted him but had left him confused. He suspected Yuna’s presence here was calming Sin but there must have been more to it, something Yuna was doing or that the Fayth were able to do because of her…. it would likely remain a mystery to him but that wasn't what was really troubling him.

Yuna, his legally adopted daughter was heading out into the world - or at least the one that Zanarkand offered - and though she would still live with him for the next few years, he could already see a time when she would move out. He wondered if he’d been enough of a good parent to her and to Tidus to see them through the rest of their lives. He also wondered how long he’d be here for and if it was possible to stay indefinitely. Though that often gave way to thoughts about life without Yuna and Tidus and he didn’t want to contemplate that either.  
He’d been sat outside for over an hour when he heard noises from Yuna’s room and a door open. For a while he heard them in the kitchen and wondered if they - like him - were also having trouble sleeping.

A few minutes later he found himself joined by a sleepy Tidus and Yuna, mugs of tea held in their hands with Yuna holding an extra one. She handed it to him before they both sat down to join him.

“We saw your door open,” Yuna explained with a yawn, placing down her cup and tying her blue dressing gown tighter around her. Tidus took her free hand and squeezed before letting go and taking another sip of his tea.

“You didn’t have to join me,” he told them, breathing in the scent of peppermint and closing his eyes for a moment.

“I know but I woke up an hour ago and couldn’t get back to sleep, then Tidus woke up so we just got out of bed.” She shrugged and leaned into Tidus slightly. Auron hid his smile behind his cup, they were more careful with each other when he was around (he was sure) but if he had had an issue with them being together then he would have raised it years ago. It seemed right, like it had been meant to be and it confirmed day after day that brining Yuna here had been the right thing to do.

“Nervous?” he asked her.

“A little but I think I’m more excited.” Her eyes sparkled as she spoke and Tidus at her side smiled along with her.

“That sounds about right,” Auron said, feeling more settled and at peace the longer they were sat with him. “What about you Tidus, the Blitzball season doesn't start again for a few months.”

Tidus and Yuna shared a look before he answered, they both seemed happy. “I’m going to join the youth and coaching programme next month. I signed up yesterday and they accepted me.”

“Good.” Tidus was more alive these days and Auron knew it wasn’t just because of Yuna, he had grown up and flourished in his own right these past few years and they had all been glad to see it.

They sat together and talked about the future, about the past, how many years it had taken for them to grow into those Zanarkand Abes Tee shirts, about Auron finally buying one for himself when Tidus made the team. They laughed about mutual jokes no one else was in on and all the movies they had dragged Auron to over the years.

The night was quiet around them, though they could hear the buzz of the city close by and see the lights still shining across the night sky.

Eventually Yuna and Tidus were yawing more that talking and Auron convinced them to go to bed, walked them to Yuna’s room and hugged them both good night.

Tidus went on ahead and flopped down on Yuna’s bed but she stayed.

“Thank you,” she told him. “For rescuing me, for brining me here.” And she hugged him again with more force than before. He held her tightly against him for a moment and held back tears, when they let go he could see that she had been doing the same.

He nodded and gave her a weak smile. “Good night Yuna,” he said with affection. She smiled again and stepped inside her room.

“Night.” The she closed the door and left Auron to head across the door and finally settle down to sleep. He dreamed, as he often did and slept peacefully until morning.

* * *

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried as best as possible to edit and proof this. If anyone finds any typos or strange errors please let me know. It would also be awesome to know what people think of this story too.


End file.
